Wolf
Wolves are large, dog-like animals that live in packs.Wolf definition Their appearance can vary greatly depending on their habitat.Wolf fur description Description Wolves are able to adapt to many environments, therefore wolves can be found in several habitats. The only places wolves are not able to adapt to are rain forestsWolf Habitats and true deserts. In the Warriors universe, wolves have only been heard in the mountains. Depending on their habitat, their fur can range from white, black, cream, russet and grayish-brown though grayish-brown is the most common.Various coat colors Like cats, wolves are born with blue eyes. As they grow older, their eyes can change into shades of brown, amber, green, and gold.Various eye colors Wolf-dog hybrids can occasionally be found with blue eyes, but mature pure-blooded wolves do not have blue eyes. Wolves, while alike in genetic aspects, differ via behavior and physical appearance to dogs.Wolf and dog differences They are unmistakably larger than most dogs and their cranial and dental features are adapted to feed almost exclusively on animal matter.Wolf skeleton Wolves have long, tapered skulls with massive jaws that enable them to catch and eat prey. Wolves also do not bark like dogs, in both sound and events which trigger the barking. Wolves are much more vicious than domesticated dogs, and have been known to attack Twolegs.Wikipedia article on wolf attacks on humans Relation to cats Wolves are carnivores and will usually eat any kind of animal, so they present a danger to cats.Wolf diet The Tribe cats share the mountains with wolf packs, and they are dangerous to the Tribe because wolves can easily attack a hunting patrol and steal their prey or worse. Wolves are too clumsy to trek on the mountain paths the cats use, but they are targets when in open space. The Clan cats do not live in proximity of wolves, however they appear to have some knowledge of them; at least two cats have "wolf-" as their prefix (i.e. Wolfheart and Wolfstep). History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse'' :When the Clan cats that helped Stormfur and Brook return home are saying goodbye to Stormfur and Brook and hunting some prey to take home, the cats can hear wolves howling. Brook comments on the howling, but Stormfur reassures her that the wolves are too large for the mountain paths on which they travel. Brambleclaw notes that there is much open territory between them and the paths, and urges Stormfur and Brook to make haste when returning home. Crowfeather adds in that all the cats should head home, because the heavy scent of fresh-kill may start to attract larger prey-killers. Jaypaw is astonished by the wolf scent on the breeze. He had never scented wolf prior to this, and notes the similarities to dogs. However, he notes the rawness of the scent, and the scent of blood and flesh; the scents are not found on Twoleg dogs. External links *Wikipedia article on Gray Wolf Notes and references pl:Wilk (Stworzenie)de:Wolffr:Loup Category:Creatures